


Saving You

by RoseWilliams15



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can make a person blind, blind except for what it would take to keep your love alive. Losing Sara would mean that Nyssa lost everything, and that was never an option. Set after Nightmares and Assassins are Not a Good Mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to YellowBird for giving me the idea for this story. I hope that you like it! Enjoy!

“What can you see from the ground Canary?” Ray Palmer requested into the com feed Sara’s ear.   
“Savage appears to be inside and alone.”  
“What do we do now?” Hawkgirl asked from her perch on a shed behind Vandal Savage’s massive three story mansion.   
“Wouldn’t it be best to just ambush him?” Offered Hawkman from slightly behind her.  
“That would be is too easy.” Came Snart’s ever present skepticism. “Why wouldn’t he have any security? The man may be immortal, but that seems like an unnecessary risk on his part.”   
“I say we quit wastin’ our time and go see for ourselves.” Heatwave grunted as he opened the door to the van that was parked down the street from the mansion, revealing the remaining members of their mismatched team.   
“No, wait.” Sara hissed, but before she could finish, gun shots rang out, filling the night air with the sour smell of gunpowder. Everything from that point on turned into a blur of violent motion.   
“Hawkman, Hawkgirl, try and find a way in through the roof. Canary, enter anywhere you can. I’ll try and distract the guards.” Ray shouted over the roar of the attack.   
“Something doesn’t seem right. I lost my visual on Savage.” Sara commented as a blinking red light caught her eye. “Kendra, Carter, get out of there! There’s a…” She never got to finish, because at that moment, she was forcefully knocked backwards and unconscious by a powerful explosion.   
Sara opened her eyes and sat up so quickly, she almost knocked Nyssa out of their bed. The brown haired assassin was awake and alert in an instant. “What’s wrong Habibti?” She asked. Sara couldn’t find her words, and Nyssa quickly swept the room with her eyes, making sure they weren’t in any immediate danger. When she was done, she wrapped her arms tightly around Sara. She could feel the blonde shaking slightly in her embrace. For a few minutes, Sara didn’t say a word and just allowed herself relax in Nyssa’s protective and comforting grip. Eventually, she turned and buried her face in Nyssa’s neck, and spoke softly.  
“I saw it. The ambush, the bomb, all of it.” She paused and cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed there. “I thought that after everything, I was going to die right there, in the cold, outside of a monster’s mansion.”   
Nyssa pulled Sara in closer and sang her a soothing Arabic lullaby. In her mind, Nyssa swore that she would do everything in her power to keep Sara from feeling this way ever again, no matter what it cost her.   
***   
Two weeks later, Sara received a call that she had been dreading since her return to Starling, one that she secretly hoped would never come. The legends were needed for another mission, even though half of their team was still were still recovering from their last one and wouldn’t be joining them.   
After she hung up the phone, Sara took a deep breath and forced herself to start making the necessary preparations for her trip. She was halfway through packing her bag when Nyssa returned home from the grocery store. “Where are you needed Beloved?” Nyssa asked, trying futilely to conceal her concern. She too had feared that this day would come, and couldn’t bear to see Sara thrown into the heat of battle again so soon.  
Sara paused in her movements and walked over to Nyssa. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist and looked up into her dark eyes. “I don’t want to go just as much as you don’t want me to leave.” She said softly. “But I can’t stay. Innocent people will lose their lives if I don’t go.” Nyssa didn’t respond and instead had to force herself hold Sara’s gaze. “I’ll call you when we get there, and I promise I will be on the first flight home after we win.”   
Nyssa chuckled at her little bird’s enthusiasm. Sara laughed along with her. The moment was ruined when Sara’s phone beeped loudly from the living room. “That’s my ride.” Sara said as she pulled Nyssa in for a quick kiss.   
Nyssa walked her to the door slowly, trying to put off the inevitable. “Be careful Sara.” She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.   
Sara turned around and grabbed both of Nyssa’s hands. “This is my job, yours too really. It’s dangerous, I know that, and you know that, but someone has to do it. I will come back to you. Don’t worry about me.”   
Nyssa shook her head. “That is not possible I’m afraid.”  
“Well at least give it a try.” Sara smiled and pulled away, reaching for her bag. “I’ve really got to go. I’ll be back in a few days, behave yourself.”   
Nyssa grinned. “No promises.” Sara rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hallway, closing the front door behind her. Nyssa walked to the window that overlooked the street below their apartment and watched as Sara got into the car that was parked at the curb. She waited five minutes before moving to her room and collecting her armor.   
***   
Nyssa had just closed the door of her rental car when Sara called her to check in. “We made it to the safe house.”   
“That was awfully quick.” Nyssa said, having to fight back the smile that was threatening to break. She had watched Sara’s plane touch down from the air.  
“Palmer had us take his private jet.”   
Of course he did. Nyssa thought to herself. But he is not the only person in this world that has one.  
“What are you up to? I hope you’re keeping yourself busy, nothing good ever happens when you are bored.”   
Nyssa chuckled. “That was one time, and Mr. Queen clearly asking for it. I’m actually quite busy at the moment, trying to make the apartment look presentable for when you return.”   
“I’ll believe that when I see it.” A male voice could be heard speaking in the background. “That’s Rip. We need to head out. I’ll call you when I get a chance.”   
“I look forward to it.” Nyssa said and ended the call. She quickly searched through her contacts and put the phone back up to her ear.   
“Hi Nyssa! As much as I love the fact that you are calling me in the middle of the day, which I do a lot, believe me. I mean, not that I love you, that’s Sara’s job, but I guess I love you as a friend.” Felicity paused in her rambling. “Forget everything I said after ‘Hi Nyssa’. What I was working towards was, what do you need?”   
Nyssa smiled at the other woman’s lack of verbal control. “I promised Sara that I would clean our apartment while she was out on her newest mission. The problem is, I was just notified that I am needed in South America for a mission of my own. Is there any way that you drag Mr. Queen or Mr. Harper over there to help me out?” There was a giggle on the other side of the phone. “Felicity?”  
“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that. Usually when you need a favor, it involves doing something dangerous or illegal. But I don’t mind those favors either, Oliver makes me do them all of the time. And I am going to stop talking now.”  
“I think that would be for the best. Thank you Felicity, I am in your debt.”  
***   
Sara adjusted the collar of her long black coat as she walked through the doors of the business building that Savage was using as a front for his evil empire. People were passing her left and right, heading for the exit. “I think we’ve been made.” She said, out of the corner of her mouth, trying to keep from drawing anyone’s attention. Unfortunately, the action wasted, because at that moment, she felt a bullet graze her ear. “Great.” She groaned as she dropped the jacket from around her shoulders to reveal her Canary outfit. “A little help would be nice right about now.”  
Armed men began pouring out from behind every door in the room. Sara pulled her staff from the hidden compartment in her belt and expanded it, sweeping the legs out from under her nearest attacker. Before he could react, she stepped on that was holding his gun, feeling the bones shatter under her boot.  
She felt cold air blow past her face and turned to see Snart transform three men into icicles. Sara wanted to comment on is tardiness but was distracted by the pain of being punched in the side. She whirled around and saw that two more armed henchmen were standing uncomfortably close to her. They stepped forward in unison. Sara smirked, these guys didn’t stand a chance. The first must have been new and went down after a few well-placed punches to the abdomen, the second wasn’t so easy. The two exchanged blows for a moment, until Sara earned the upper hand by nailing the man in between the legs with a forceful kick. She bent over to choke him unconscious, when she heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked just feet from her right ear. The first attacker was better than she had given him credit for.   
Sara knew that her odds weren’t good. She had trained so that she could fight her way out of just about any situation, but this happened to be one of the few that she couldn’t. The man she had brought to his knees had recovered enough to pull his gun on her, but was standing far enough away that she couldn’t disarm him unless she closed the gap and engaged him. The same was true with the other attacker. Taking on one of them would mean that the other would have plenty of time to fill her with bullet holes. I’m sorry Nyssa. Sara thought as she reluctantly raised her hands in surrender.   
Before she could fully understand the severity of the situation, the lights went out. That was all of the motivation that Sara needed. She ducked and knocked the legs out from her nearest attacker. He pulled the trigger of his gun as he went down, but the shot went wide, completely missing her. A second later, the lights sputtered back to life. After a quick look around, Sara saw that there was no one left standing, including Captain Cold, who was only just starting to pick himself up off of the ground.  
“Everything alright in there?” Ray Palmer said into her com anxiously.  
“We’re fine. A little shaken up, but otherwise unharmed. Nice move with the lights by the way, you really saved me back there.”   
Ray coughed awkwardly. “I had nothing to do with that.”  
“Then who did?”  
“I don’t know. From what I can see, the power was cut from the inside.”  
Sara looked at Snart, who shrugged. “Electricity isn’t really my thing.” He said, lifting up his gun to drive home his point. “Let’s worry about the lights later. I want to get what we came for and go home.”  
***   
Nyssa sprinted up the stairs to her apartment. Her flight had been delayed and arrived only minutes before Sara’s. She pulled out her keys and practically threw them into the lock. Once inside, she tossed her travel bag into the back corner of her closet, where it was usually kept, and ran from the room. She had just picked up a broom that Felicity must have left in the kitchen, when Sara walked through the front door. “It looks nice in here.” She said with a big smile as she walked over to Nyssa.   
“We let it get far too messy in here. I couldn’t look at it anymore.” The two shared a hug and a kiss, their ritual after either of them returned from a mission. “Marhabaan Beloved. How did it go? Better than last time I assume.” Sara looked down at the carpet. “Habibti?”   
“Let’s just say that the mission started out well, got a little rough in the middle, and picked up at the end.” Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “There was a point where I was stuck in the crosshairs of two thugs and I didn’t think I was going to make it out of there.”   
Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and lead her over to the couch. “You are here with me now, what happened?”   
“That is the weird part. Someone cut the lights and from there, I worked my magic.”  
“Sounds like you have someone looking out for you.” Nyssa said, having to use all of her self-control to keep a smirk off of her face.  
***   
The “Phantom Protector”, as Sara referred to her, struck several more times over the next few months. Once, she pushed Sara out of the blast radius of a grenade, and again when she pulled Sara from under a pile of rubble after yet another explosion.   
Nyssa hated having to step in so frequently, but Sara’s team hadn’t quite acquired the level of trust and awareness that they needed to protect one another. But as far as she could tell, Sara had yet to figure out that it was Nyssa that was getting her out of all of those sticky situations. Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep it a secret forever.  
Sara was called to a mission in Russia, and being the dutiful and overprotective girlfriend that she was, Nyssa followed. The brown haired assassin sat in a car several hundred feet away from Sara’s current position. From what Nyssa could see, Sara was just having a conversation with a large Russian man, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. There didn’t appear to be any armed men standing around, or any of the usual factors that contributed to her beloved being in danger. She watched as Sara dismissed the man and decided that it was probably a good idea to make herself scarce. It was then that the inevitable happened. A gun shot rang out and the man that Sara had been speaking to crumpled to the ground, blood blossoming from his chest. Sara took cover behind a building, but was followed soon after by several built, angry looking men that had appeared out of a store nearby.   
Without another thought, Nyssa jumped out of her car and started running towards the place where she had seen Sara disappear. As she got closer, the sounds of a struggle could be heard and Nyssa poured on the speed. The second that she rounded the corner of the building, she felt a white hot pain slice through her abdomen. She immediately brought her hands up to assess the damage. When she removed them, they were covered in blood. Her knees suddenly felt weak and her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw before falling into darkness was Sara breaking the arm of the man who had shot her, and running in her direction.  
***   
The obnoxious beeping of a heart monitor was the first thing that Nyssa was aware of as she fought her way back to consciousness, followed shortly by a searing pain in her middle.   
She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but felt a strong hand push her back down onto the bed. “Don’t move. You’ll tear your stitches.” Sara said harshly.   
Nyssa looked over to her left and saw the blonde sitting there, dressed in civilian clothing, with a scowl on her face. “You’re okay.” Nyssa said hoarsely.  
“Yes, and you almost weren’t. Would you like to discuss that Nyssa? Or should I keep referring to you as the ‘phantom protector’?”  
“About that,” Nyssa started, but was quickly interrupted.   
“I don’t want to hear it. You almost died because you ran blindly to my rescue. You taught me better than that, so why would you do it?” Nyssa looked at the blanket that was covering her lap and began playing with a loose string. Sara softened her tone and grabbed Nyssa’s hand.  
“Why have you been doing this?”   
Nyssa looked up and met Sara’s gaze. “I couldn’t lose you again. After I thought you died in that explosion, I promised myself that I would keep you safe, no matter what it cost me in the end.”   
Sara’s eyes went wide in realization, and she was rendered speechless. Silence took over the room. Nyssa looked at Sara anxiously. “In working so hard to keep me safe, you failed to consider one thing.” Sara said finally.   
Nyssa looked at her in confusion. “Which was?”  
“You didn’t think about what would happen to me if I lost you.”  
“I didn’t realize…” Nyssa trailed off.  
Sara smiled. “Well, now you do.”  
Nyssa returned her grin. “Indeed I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. If you have any suggestions for more stories, please contact me on here, or tumblr on at rosewilliams15 , or just shoot me an email at rosewilliams1736@gmail.com 
> 
> Also, Marhabaan means hello in Arabic, at least that is what the internet told me. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> RoseWilliams15


End file.
